


The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Kinda based off from y to y and starduster I suppose, Part 1, im going to connect day 6 to day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Day 6: The Moon“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” She once said to Miku as they stared up into the skies together. “I’m going to be up there one day. When I do, I’ll be sure to wave to you, so look out for me.”





	The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I got lazy. I was grinding my two bandori accounts so hard till 5am last minute today so I only just managed to do this at 6:50 and it isn’t even long and it’s horrible. Hopefully I can make part 2 of this much better, because this is just a mess. I’ll make up for it I swear.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” She once said to Miku as they stared up into the skies together. “I’m going to be up there one day. When I do, I’ll be sure to wave to you, so look out for me.”  
Of course, Luka was joking. There would be no way for any average human to see a tiny spec of a person on the moon, so why would she still stare up at the moon, looking for her lover every night?

Miku sighed, not averting her gaze away from the moon for one moment while it is visible, looking out for that one tiny spec she’s been waiting for. No matter what people say, no matter what’s shown on the news, she just doesn’t accept it. Miku hasn’t accepted it for the last two years. She won’t accept it, instead, spending all her nights staring up for something that wasn’t there and will never be there. But that’s not what her heart believes. Luka wouldn’t lie to her. She said she’d come back.

A new girl moved in next door to Miku, who has short, blonde hair, and a large bow on her head. Miku didn’t seem to care much though. She just continued her regular night life. Of course, it would be rude if she didn’t welcome her so she decided to meet with her the next day, and most possibly never talk to her again.

She walked over, rang the doorbell and waited. The person who answered her was rather short, the bow giving her some extra height. She looked as if if she was only in middle school, but Miku thought she was pretty cute. “Hi, I came to wish you a welcome. I literally live right there so if you have any problems you can come to me.”

The blonde just stared at her, her gaze fixated Miku, her hair especially. “Ah… Okay… Thanks...” Her heart was beating so intensely she felt like it almost stopped. How could a girl be so beautiful.

Miku put on her cheerful facade and reached her hand out. “I’m Miku, Hatsune Miku.”

She reached to return the handshake, though her entire body was quivering, making her grip rather weak, “Kagamine R-Rin… Just call me Rin.”

* * *

  
The two of them got on well, as Rin commonly called Miku over for “help” with something, ending up with the two having chats regularly or playing games which both parties enjoyed. Being a newcomer, though, of course Rin didn’t know about Miku’s issue.

As she was buying groceries, the girl who she saw working part time there commonly with short green hair was munching on a carrot. “It’s nice finally seeing someone getting close to Miku again.”

Rin was confused, naturally, “Huh…?” What was that again for?

“You’re new so I suppose you don’t know.” The cashier stopped casually chewing on her carrot. “Two years ago Miku’s lover died in a spacecraft which had an emergency shutdown. Miku refuses to accept it but I’m sure she knows more about the event. Seeing how close you are, you could try asking about it.”

Rin nodded, grabbed her groceries and left. It appeared that Miku had gone to work so Rin sent her a message instead:

Rin: Can we talk tonight? Under the moon and the stars.

 


End file.
